


No Plan

by behind_green_eyes



Series: Stolen Nights [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behind_green_eyes/pseuds/behind_green_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of nights between Dean and Cas. Smut and fluff abound</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first part! Ah so exciting! Anyways let me know how you guys like it and more to come soon :) This was inspired by a tumblr post I am trying to find, when I do I will post the link.

Bed. It had been a long day and all Dean wants to do is collapse on the cheap hotel bed for four hours and forget it. He and Sammy spent the entire day trying to get a lead on a shapeshifter. God, he really hated those things. One day they’re Steve the barber, the next who knows. Staring longingly at the bed, Dean goes about the usual check-in procedure: look for hex bags, put salt around the window and door, pull out a beer. Only there isn’t any beer. Fuck, Dean curses internally sinking down on the nearby bed; they’d forgotten stop and get supplies. Mmmm pie…Sammy wouldn’t notice if he just slipped out for a while, right? Maybe he could split a slice with a certain angel. Screw pie, just the angel… Shit no, he can’t think like that, especially with Sam only temporarily gone. For Christ’s sake it had only been a few days since he saw Cas. Only a few days, since he made the angel scream his name, since they had shared stolen kisses in the middle of the night, since…Dean drags his hands down is face with a sigh, might as well head out for the beers, not like he’s gonna be able to sleep without one. He heaves himself off the bed and moves to grab the Impala keys off the nightstand. He barely hears the slight rustle in the corner of the room. “Cas?” Dean breathes. He turns around to face the angel, his angel. “Hello, Dean” Cas smiles. God, that smile. It makes Dean want to hold him in his arms. Cuddle him close, inhale him, forget the rest of the world, to replace it with Cas. Instead, Dean casually moves closer, but not too close just in case Sammy decides to come in. Bro distance, he tells himself. “What’s up?” Dean prompts ignoring Cas’s lingering gaze. Why’s he here anyways. It’s not one of their nights, right? “The ceiling,” Cas replies flatly. Dean rolls his eyes. “Why are you here, Cas?” Dean prompts again, “I-I...” Cas look around. “I just wanted to know your progress on the shapeshifter.” Progress check, eh? Well there’s one thing Dean’d like to check....God damn it he needs to get himself under control. He could already feel a slight strain in his pants. He imagines closing the few feet of space between them, gently cupping Cas’s face and… Shit. Dean clenches his fists in a desperate attempt to control his impending boner. Get rid of him…Dean searches around for an excuse anything to stop himself from taking Cas right here, right now. Food, yeah that’ll work. Dean shifts, then takes a deep breath. “Hey Cas could you do me a big favor.” Cas cocks his head ever so slightly in his unnerving way. Dean eyes draw to his slightly parted lips… no no think of Sam. Fuck. Dean clears his throat. “Can you run to the mini-mart down the road? Sam and I need something to eat.” Cas narrows his eyes as if trying to get a read on Dean. Hurry up Dean begs his face to say. Just fucking go because I don’t want to explain to Sam why I’m ripping your fucking clothes off. Cas seems to get the message and disappears. Dean lets out his breath and rubs his palms in his eyes.   
Sammy picks that moment to come out. “Was Cas here?” he asks. “Uh, yeah just left. Sent him to get us some grub.” Dean replies shakily. Can he just get ten fucking seconds alone? “Wait, you sent Cas to get food?” Dean can hear the bitch face. He chuckles. “Yeah, I suppose I did.” Sam looks confused but chuckles all the same. “Did you give him any money?” Shit! The image of Cas standing confused at the cashier comes to Dean. He’s gonna get a lotta shit for that one. “Nope.” Dean finally answers, cracking a smile. Sam explodes into laughter. He moves to sit on the bed across from Dean. Suddenly Dean’s phone rings. What now? Dean checks the caller ID. “Cas.” Dean answers crisply. “Dean, I am at the market. What do you want to eat?” What does he want? He doesn’t care, just food. “Uh, some bread and sandwich stuff.” He replies warily. “There is some lovely organic...” “Cas no we can’t afford organic.” Dean cuts him off. Ever since Cas had found the wonders of food he’d been a bit organic crazy. Damn hippy. “Yeah I know it tastes better but we can’t budget that in.” He continues. “Dean, you should really eat something healthy.” Cas scolds. God he was worse than a mother hen. “Okay fine like some apples or whatever for you and Sam.” Shit, did Cas eat? “How many?” Cas inquired as through as ever. “Like three.” Dean replies, he hears Cas’s discontented grumble and sighs. “Okay four you want it to be even I get it.” He hears a sudden intake of breath. “Dean, they’re selling honey.” Cas practically whines. Shit, Dean knew Cas would be up in arms soon, probably smiting the store for not respecting the bees or some other nonsense. “No,” Dean says as he hears Cas winding up for his big soapbox speech. “No, we’re not going to picket the market for selling honey.” “This is a very important matter, Dean. We cannot just idly stand by while…” Dean rolls his eyes. “Cas I don’t give…” “They are infringing on the rights of bees at the very least we should pay them for their labor.” Dean leaps on his pause to change the subject. “Cas I literally couldn’t care less about the infringement of bees. Just get the bread like we asked for.” “Oooh what about...” Dean cuts him off again. “Babe we just wanted bread.” Sam raises his eyebrow at Dean. Crap. Focus then deal with Sam. “Dean, there’s a whole section of cereal.”Cas says excitedly. “Just bread,” Dean urges. He should’ve known this would be a headache. “No cereal Cas.” “Dean they have cocoa puffs!” Dean groans. This is gonna be a hard one to talk him out of. “Dean, don’t you want some cereal?” “No I don’t…” “But it’s tastefully delicious!!” “Cas tastefully delicious is just a marketing line!” “But it’s so clever. I have to buy it.” Jeez, sometimes his love for humans was really annoying. “No you don’t have to buy it.” Dean repeats. “Deeeaan, they’re great!” “No, I don’t care if they’re great.” “But.” “Cas just bread.” “I could bring you some Cheerios. I’ve been told they make you very happy.” “Cas no.” “Don’t you want to be happy, Dean?” “Cas we’re on a budget man. Stop making me say this; Sam is right here.” Cas is silent for a few seconds. “Do we need some of the stuff?” Stuff? What the hell does he mean by stuff? Oh that… “Yes, yes we need some.” Dean answers. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”Cas replies flatly. “What do you mean you don’t know what I’m talking about?” Dean hears a small snigger on the other end of the line. “Sammy’s right here.” Dean reminds him. The hell is the fucker playing at? “Tell me what we need.” Cas says patiently. “You fucker, YOU KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!!” Dean explodes into the phone. This is not how he wants Sammy to find out. “I don’t understand.” Cas replies sweetly. “CAS YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!” Dean trembles, resisting the urge to smash the phone against the wall. “What do we need, Dean?” Cas asks once more. Dean sighs in defeat. “Lube Cas, we need lube is that what you wanted to hear?” Dean hears his answering smile and glances over at Sam’s shocked expression. Well he was gonna find sooner or later. “That’s real fucked up you know that. Sam left the room. Just get the bread and come back.” Dean smashes the end button. Fuck. He holds his head in his hands. God damn it Cas. Sighing Dean pulls himself up from the bed and heads out to find Sam.   
He leaves the motel room and thankfully finds Sam leaning up against the Impala. Sam turns his head in response to the door opening. He looks away from Dean. Hopefully he isn’t mad. Dean approaches slowly and leans against the car door next to Sam. Without looking at him Sam says, “So you and Cas, huh?” Dean takes a deep breath. “Yeah man, I guess so.” He chuckles. “I knew you two were close, but...” “Yeah, no it just sort of happened.” Dean tries to explain, glad Sammy is taking this so well. He didn’t know what he expected, but he guesses this ain’t so bad. “I don’t care you know. I just don’t get it. I mean you and chicks…I just thought you know.” Dean pauses for a minute. How the hell does he explain it? “Well I’ve always liked the ladies, but Cas…Cas is different, man. I don’t know why but he is.” Sam nods in acceptance. They sit in silence for a few minutes both lost in thought, looking at the stars. Sam turns to Dean. “So should I leave you two alone for tonight?” He wriggles his eyebrows provocatively. Dean snorts. “I don’t know if that’s gonna happen tonight.”  
Castiel materializes into the darkened room, to a human it might appear empty but he can feel Dean’s presence. He locates the spare table by the bathroom door and sets the groceries there. “Cas?” Dean calls out softly. He isn’t sure if he actually said anything but walks over to the bed none the less. He takes in Dean’s half asleep form. The way his arms are sprawled out at odd angles, one tucked under his head. His legs spread apart. Cas wonders how he can find this comfortable in any way. He bends and ruffles Dean’s hair sweetly. Dean’s hand reaches up and wraps around his. “You are one messed up fucker, Cas. Ya know that.” Although Dean’s words are harsh there is a loving undertone to his voice. Castiel smiles. “I’m sorry, Dean.” Dean groans and rolls onto his back and scoots over patting the bed. Cas climbs in next to him and Dean wraps his arm around Cas’s shoulders. Castiel loves this. The feeling of Dean’s chest rising and falling, his expanding rib cage, the smell of him. Castiel has never paid much attention to his human senses, but with Dean he senses it all. Dean leans his head into the hollow of Cas’s neck. Cas likes this human gesture of fondness, cuddling he thinks it’s called. Yes, he really likes the cuddling. They sit there for a few seconds just enjoying each other’s company. Dean shifts pressing his lips to Cas’s neck. Castiel feels his vessel stiffen and then ease into Dean’s touch. Dean continues his kissing all the way up his neck. Stopping to nibble on Cas’s earlobe before moving to his lips. This by far was Castiel’s favorite part; he likes the anticipation, it is always different. Dean crawls on top of him and presses harder against Cas’s mouth, forcing it open. Cas moans as his tongue thrusts deep into his mouth. His pelvis tilts up with each of Dean’s thrusts. Dean releases Cas’s mouth. “Dean…” Castiel could sense something is off. “Shhh,” Dean soothes. “I just want to look at you.” Castiel is confused, there is barely enough lighting for a human to see, but he just stares into Dean’s eyes. Although his vessel cannot see them, he knows them by heart. The flecks of green and gold, the way they gleam when he sees Cas. Dean is pulling up the hem of Castiel’s shirt, running his hands up and down his abdomen, Cas’s muscles clenching as they do. Their lips lock again as Cas rips open Dean’s shirt buttons flying everywhere. Dean reaches down and pulls Cas’s jeans and boxers down in one quick motion. Castiel’s cock is already hard. He wants Dean to take him, to make him come with his mouth, hands, his anything. Dean lowers his mouth to Cas’s hip bones, biting and sucking his way across. He reaches down and cups Castiel’s balls and begins his gentle massage. Cas almost falls apart when Dean’s hand touches him. His pelvis tilts up and small drops of precum trickle down his length. He groans deeply. “Almost, baby.” Dean soothes, “almost.” He takes Cas in his hand. “Please, Dean.” Castiel begs. Dean slides his hand up and down his slick cock. “Dean,” Cas groans again, “Faster.” Dean increases his speed, just fractionally, keeping up his massage on Cas’s balls. Castiel comes suddenly, bleating out Dean’s name over and over, stringing obscenities with his prayer. This is the only time he swears now, only after Dean has fucked him senseless with his hands, his mouth, his cock.  
Dean rolls off of Cas, allowing the angel to catch his breath. He loves seeing him like this, splayed out clutching the sheets in a vain attempt to control his orgasm. He leans over and kisses Cas’s forehead. “I love you.” He whispers into his hair. Cas smiles up at him and Dean knows that heart melting smile says it all, he loves him too. His boner makes a tight pull against his jeans. He shifts and Cas looks over at his crotch, probably doing that mind reading thing again. Somehow that is both creepy and extremely arousing. His cock protests firmly against his jeans. Shit. Cas seems to sense his distress and reaches over to undo his belt. He rolls Dean over onto his back and removes his belt completely. Cas reaches down to unbutton Dean’s jeans and slowly unzips his fly. Damn Cas could be cruel, he takes things so slowly. Dean needs release soon. Cas kisses his chest moving south, grazing over his six pack. His teeth scrape gently against Dean’s skin, making him buck into Cas’s pelvis. Cas smiles into his rocky abdomen. That little fucker is enjoying this, Dean thought with humor. He had been trained so well. Cas’s mouth continues its journey south, adding small sucks here and there. Finally, Cas takes Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean groans in appreciation, he loves being inside Cas this way, feeling his heat, his moist breath as he exhales over his length. Its what he imagines heaven feels like. Cas moves slowly back and forth, up and down Dean. He adds small flicks with his tongue as he brushes over the slit. That alone is could be enough to make Dean come, but Cas knows not to linger too long. Really shouldn’t have told him that. Dean moans as Cas makes another pass over him. He wasn’t gonna last much longer at this pace. Cas moves faster and faster, sucking Dean deeper and deeper. Fuck. He hollows out his mouth giving one final suck and Dean explodes into him. Pulsating with the rhythm already laid out by Cas’s wonderful mouth. They both roll away breathing deeply. They lay still for a few minutes enjoying the simultaneous connection and solitude. Cas finally looks over at Dean. “Do you want me to go?” he asks hesitantly. Dean smiles and grips Cas tightly to him. “Never.”


End file.
